


Professor Dameron!

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and that's slip towards the end there, finn is not a kid, one vague mention of kylo ren, poe panics, rey interrupts, she didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Finn’s about to get lucky, Rey interrupts and Poe freaks out and runs. Cue two weeks of frustration before Finn takes the bull by the horns and sorts things out.This piece is for Day 6 of Stormpilot Week and the theme is Any AU, so I decided to go back to my Modern AU from Day 1 (Intimidating. Or Not.) and fleshing out part of it. You probably don’t have to read that piece first but it wouldn’t hurt. :D





	

Finn was on cloud nine. He had Poe straddling his lap as they kissed and he’d managed to get the man’s jacket and shirt off and was busy working on Poe’s jeans. In return Poe had pulled off his t-shirt but hadn’t gotten any further since he didn’t seem to want to remove his lips from Finn’s and that was seriously impeding his hand/eye coordination. Finn wasn’t arguing with that, especially when Poe rocked his hips against his and drew groans from both of them. 

“Fuck, Poe,” he gasped when they finally surfaced for some air. He ran his hands up Poe’s back and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s kind of the idea,” Poe replied breathlessly, shimmying a bit closer and making them both moan.

Finn’s eyes widened. He hadn’t really had any concrete plans for tonight but he hadn’t realised that was on the metaphorical table. “Yeah?”

Poe dropped his forehead onto Finn’s shoulder then after a moment began mouthing kisses onto the bare warm skin there. “Shit, Finn, I’ve wanted you to fuck me since we first met.”

Finn’s whole body stuttered and his grip on Poe tightened at the thought. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Oh yeah. Let’s do that.”

Poe gave a low laugh that Finn wanted to hear a lot of and raised his head. “I didn’t think I was being all that subtle about it.”

Finn smiled ruefully. “I can be a bit oblivious about that sort of thing.”

“I kind of figured,” Poe replied. His eyes were dark with a sort of happy lust and he opened his mouth to say something but it never came out.

“ _Professor Dameron!_ ”

The startled squeak came from the direction of the front door that neither of them had noticed opening. Standing in the doorway, one hand on the handle, the other clapped over her mouth, was a young woman, Finn’s roommate Rey, who was staring at them with shock and just the faintest hint of mirth.

Finn looked back at the man sitting in his lap. “Professor Dameron?” he said in his own sort of croaking squeak. He might be in the History department but he knew who Professor Dameron was. The man’s reputation preceded him. He had just never connected _Poe_ with _Professor Dameron_. After all, he’d never expected the enfant terrible of the Science Faculty who kept coming up with ridiculous and outlandish theories and then smugly proving them right in the face of scepticism and ridicule to be the same man who geeked out adorably about Cassian Andor. “Really?”

While he’d been boggling about this, Poe had been looking between him and Rey with what looked a lot like dawning horror before finally focussing on Finn. “You’re a student?” he said in a tone Finn couldn’t quite decipher.

“Um… yes?” Finn said carefully.

It was definitely horror and something darker, something that looked a lot like self-disgust, that crawled over Poe’s face then and he quickly scrambled off Finn’s lap. He stared at Finn, wide-eyed and shocked, then snatched up his shirt and jacket, holding them in front of him like he was protecting his modesty. It should have been ridiculous but it just left Finn baffled and confused.

“Poe?” he said, leaning forward with one hand outstretched,

“I… I have to go,” Poe squeaked then he scurried towards the door. Rey scrambled out of his way, still staring in shock, and he disappeared before Finn could say or do anything.

“That was Professor Dameron!” Rey said, pointing in the direction Poe had gone and staring at Finn. “He was…” She seemed to start getting over her shock because a smirk began to curl her lips. “Half-naked and sitting in your lap, Finn. Why was _Professor Dameron_ sitting half-naked in your lap?” She looked at his dishevelled state and the smirk turned into an outright grin. “Oh wait. I think I know.”

“Rey!” Finn ground out. He groaned and buried his face in his hands for a moment. “I thought you were going to be out late.”

Rey shrugged and closed the door. “The movie sucked and Kylo was being a turd. So I came home.” Her eyes narrowed. “You weren’t going to have sex on our couch, were you? You know my opinions on that sort of thing.”

Finn gave her a flat look. “Well, obviously there’s no risk of that happening _now_.” He chewed on his lip. “He looked kind of freaked out, didn’t he? He looked freaked out, right?”

Rey hesitated then she nodded. “Yeah, he did but you did say you were a student. And he is a professor.”

“He’s not my professor nor is he likely to be,” Finn objected. “And I’m not a kid! I’m twenty-four, Rey!”

“I know that but I’m betting he doesn’t.” She frowned at him. “How did you not know who he was?”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Because I’m not the one who squees over every paper he publishes.” Rey sputtered at him but he ignored it. Her hero worship of Professor Dameron was a long established fact and she’d already lined up her current classes so she had the requirements to take both of his classes next year. “I’ve never seen him before and I sure as hell didn’t know his first name. How was I supposed to know?”

“Didn’t he tell you his surname?”

“Uhhh.” Finn shrugged sheepishly. “No. Or if he did, I didn’t hear it.”

Rey gave him an unimpressed look. “You were going to have sex with someone whose name you didn’t properly know?”

“Rey!” Finn protested. “I’ve been chatting with him for weeks before we decided to meet. It’s not like he’s a stranger.”

“Uhuh.” Rey gave him an unimpressed look. “Right. That’s why you didn’t know his full name and he didn’t know you were a student, albeit an older one.”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Finn said with a roll of his eyes. He finally grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on. “It… it didn’t matter, alright? He’s…” He sighed. “Perfect. And don’t look at me like that. I don’t mean physically. Not entirely. I mean, yeah, his body is awesome and he’s cute as hell but he…”

Rey pretended to gag at the beatific expression on his face then relented and grinned. “Yeah, you looked like you were getting to know each other pretty well.” She glanced back towards the door. “Shouldn’t you go after him?”

“He drove here,” Finn said with a sigh. “I’ll call him tomorrow.”

“Tell him I’m sorry I interrupted,” Rey said as she headed for her bedroom.

Finn grumbled and got to his feet. He’d had such _excellent_ plans for tonight and now they’d been thoroughly derailed. He’d call Poe tomorrow and they could reschedule, maybe at Poe’s place where they would hopefully not be interrupted.

Except that when he called Poe the next day, the call went straight to voicemail and Poe never replied. Text messages were also ignored as were emails and messages on the forum they both frequented and Finn started feeling a bit panicky, not to mention a bit pissed off. If Poe wanted to call it off, he could at least have the decency to _tell_ Finn and not just ignore him completely. 

Finally, after two weeks of this rubbish and a slowly growing sense of panic, he decided that he was going to have to confront Poe head on and he stormed over to the Science department buildings to find Poe’s office. It wasn’t very difficult and when he stormed into the outer office, there was a young man sitting there apparently marking papers.

“Is this Professor Dameron’s office?” he demanded.

The young man eyed him dubiously for a moment then nodded and pointed towards the door. “Yeah. He’s in there. Just a warning – he’s not in a great mood.”

“Neither am I,” Finn growled then he opened the door and closed it behind him with a bang.

Poe was scribbling on a whiteboard on the other side of the room and he gave a start at the noise, dropping his marker in surprise. He whirled around and then froze when he saw who was there.

“Finn!” he squeaked.

“Oh good. You do remember me,” Finn snapped.

Poe flushed and swallowed hard. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I… I didn’t know you were a student and I… I would never take advantage of a _student_. It’s just wrong and…”

Finn stormed over and captured Poe’s mouth in a kiss, cutting off his babbling. Poe made a muffled noise of surprise as his hands flailed wildly. Then he groaned and grabbed hold of Finn’s sweater, dragging him in close and returning the kiss with a fervour that made Finn moan as well. He wrapped his arms around Poe and pressed a line of kisses along Poe’s jaw and neck that had the other man tilting his head and making encouraging noises.

“I’m twenty-four,” he said between kisses. “And in the _History_ department.”

Poe hummed happily then the words seemed to sink in and he pulled back just enough to look at Finn. “You’re…?”

“Twenty-four,” Finn repeated slowly.

“And in…?”

“The History department. My major is military history. You’re not taking advantage of me. You’ll never come _close_ to marking any of my papers.”

Poe flailed again. “How…? What…?”

“I was in the military,” Finn said patently, though he started to smile since Poe wasn’t exactly trying to get out of his embrace so this was going a lot better than he expected. “I got injured and was discharged. I decided to go back to school and get a degree and see what I can do with it.”

Poe stared at him but Finn could feel the way he was relaxing in his arms. “So you’re…?”

“Not a kid,” Finn said firmly. “I know what I’m doing and what I want.”

Poe gave him a slightly exasperated look. “Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence?”

“You were asking stupid questions so I thought I’d jump ahead and get the answers done,” Finn replied, grinning at Poe’s indignant noises. “And Rey apologises for walking in on us and scaring you off.”

“She didn’t scare me off,” Poe said, looking offended. “I just…”

“Ran away,” Finn finished for him.

“Yes, well,” Poe began. 

Finn didn’t let him finish. He leaned in and kissed Poe again. The older man returned it enthusiastically and backed them up until Finn felt the edge of Poe’s desk against his arse. He pulled himself up then hauled Poe in to stand between his legs. Poe dived in for another kiss and Finn felt his hands slide under the hem of his shirt to smooth up his stomach and chest.

“Ungh, Poe?” he mumbled into Poe’s mouth.

“Mmmmm?”

“We’re in your office.”

Poe froze then let his forehead drop onto Finn’s shoulder. “Shit. We are.”

“We should go to your place.”

Poe raised his head and gave him a questioning look.

“You don’t have a roommate, do you?”

Poe stared for a moment longer then grinned. “No, actually, I don’t.”

“Good,” Finn said firmly, pushing Poe back just long enough to slide off the desk. “Because we were interrupted last time and I was _really_ interested in what you were suggesting.”

Poe groaned and pulled him into a quick, fierce kiss. He then started running around, throwing things into a backpack. Once that was done, he grabbed Finn’s hand and started dragging him towards the door. Finn just laughed and let him do so. He was hardly going to argue when he was getting what he wanted.


End file.
